The present invention relates to a periodontal powder and a method of making same.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of making a periodontal powder which is simple in execution.
Another object of the invention is to provide a periodontal powder which is a potent aid to periodontal therapy, controls simple gum bleeding and is a considerable aid in the treatment of chronic and acute gingivitis.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.